Death becomes us all
by Darcylover
Summary: Darcy is on his deathbed and he looks back at his life, will he be afraid to die? What will the reaction be to the death of Fitzwilliam Darcy. Oneshot please R


**A/N: Hello everyone, just to let you know that all text written in _Italics_ is the present tense. I hope you all enjoy, and please review. Darcylover**

_Mr Darcy lay comfortably in his bed, his eyes wide, his face pale. At the age of seven and fifty he knew that his time was nearly up, he had been diagnosed with consumption some months beforehand and felt that he was becoming weaker and weaker every day. He did feel sadness that he had to leave his wonderful wife and children but everyone has to make sacrifices. _

_As he turned his eyes he saw Elizabeth sat in the chair next to his bed. She looked exhausted but he noted that she still looked as radiant as ever, her dark curls falling down her back and her smile never fading, even in sleep._

He remembered the day he had married her, what a wonderful day that was. She did come from a dysfunctional family but Darcy himself thought nothing on the matter, he was too interested in finally having her to himself.

A smile overcame him as he thought of the life that Elizabeth and him had made together. Many people including Lady Catherine had commented that Darcy was marrying beneath his station but through Elizabeth, Darcy learnt more than he ever thought possible. He had learnt to put other people's feeling above that of his own and felt that pride was a flaw that he no longer possessed. Elizabeth taught him that pride was an unnecessary measure in society, all you had to do was smile and your thoughts of displeasure would no longer trouble you. Darcy was reluctant to follow his wife's advice at first but, when the boisterous Lydia Wickham arrived at Pemberley for the first time he thought that anything would facilitate. Through Lydia Wickham he saw the underprivileged members of society and the unlucky women who were unintelligent enough to join with them in matrimony. He wondered how long it would take for Mr Wickham's affection to sink into indifference and whether hers would last as long.

Many people understood after meeting with the intelligent and quick witted mistress of Pemberley that Darcy had made an intellectual decision in life to accommodate such a wonderful woman. There were only slight members of the society including the infamous Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley that disapproved of such clarification. But Darcy soon understood through Elizabeth that members of society such as Mr Bingley's sisters did not make tolerable comments for their 'reduced level of stature'.

It was not only Darcy's proud nature which was conquered by Elizabeth, Georgiana who seemed to be showing the same displeasure seemed to be most changed. Georgiana as a young woman seemed to show more enjoyment in being in the presence of other ladies rather than the constant hospitality of her brother. Her proud nature was soon passed off as a childhood problem and even Mrs Reynolds the housekeeper noted that Miss Georgiana had changed.

God, how Darcy loved Georgiana, he thought to himself. But God, how he loved his Elizabeth.

Over the years of their marriage Darcy and Elizabeth had developed a far more meaningful relationship than they ever desired. There mood was only increased when their first son was born, Alexander. Their son at a young age had brought much happiness to the Pemberley estate, particularly after the upstanding marriage of Georgiana to a London gentleman. Georgiana's absence would have caused Darcy himself a lot more pain but as it happened he was far more content, for he had a son.

_Darcy shifted in his pillows quickly, ensuring that he did not wake his wife before he closed his eyes, thinking of the past that he had enjoyed so much. _

Bingley had always remained a close acquaintance to the master of Pemberley but both gentlemen admired the hospitality of their wives to the disruption of hunting. It was not that they did not see each other, for they did quite frequently. When one sister visited the other there would be a phase of time where it was Bingley and Darcy alone, the time where they could talk and be as content of friends as they were pre-matrimony. Darcy remembered that Elizabeth adored Charles Bingley as a friend and many times persuaded her husband to make the thirty mile journey to visit him. Jane was also too glad to receive Elizabeth and Darcy and after the birth of her first child Darcy remembered spending at least six weeks at the estate. This was also complementary for Elizabeth when she gave birth to their second child, Jane at her side, holding her hand.

Darcy remembered the day that his daughter entered the world so well. She was such a beautiful child and brought him much happiness over the years as she grew into a fine young lady.

Darcy and Elizabeth spent most of their time in the solitude of Pemberley, taking in its gloriousness. Neither commented on the trifles of their precedent relationship in Hertfordshire before marriage and neither mentioned Kent. They were both content with life until the fateful January when Darcy was seven and fifty, that fateful month when Darcy was found coughing blood. The physician was called immediately and after a thorough examination it was confirmed that Mr Darcy of Pemberley was dying. The disease of consumption which damaged the respiratory system seemed to Darcy to be the end to his perfect life.

_As Darcy moved in his bed and coughed more blood from his lungs he thought to himself, he was not afraid to die. He had a life worth living but death becomes everyone. He knew deep inside that Elizabeth and the children (aged seven and twenty and one and twenty) were terrified by the aspect of loosing a husband and father. The love between the family was so strong that Darcy understood that even in death, he would still be loved. The love that would pass through generations, and with that the message that love is always important, trust your heart._

_On July 13th the later stages of consumption had arrived and as Mr Darcy found it harder to breathe the doctor was called. Darcy looked up at his beautiful family as he lay comfortably in bed. He knew that he would be dead within the hour and fright started to arrive. Elizabeth, he noticed sat silently at his bedside, holding his hand her beautiful dark eyes locking with his. As he choked for breath he looked up at his children and his wife and muttered three words._

"_I love you." Elizabeth's head immediately fell to his shoulder where her tears met his shirt. She sobbed silently. _

"_I love you Fitzwilliam. I will always love you." She lifted her head and kissed her beloved husband on the forehead. _

_As Fitzwilliam Darcy died in the solitude of his own home, there seemed that no one spoke. Not one servant walked the stairs nor one gardener appeared in the grounds. In the room where Darcy lay, a smile upon his face his wife and children collapsed to the floor, emotion overcoming them. They could not restrain themselves and as the tears arrived neither tried to hide them. _

_The servants of Pemberley said that the estate was never the same after the death of the master, the house seemed silent in some way, the mistress spent most of her time alone and the young master moved to London. The individuals of the Pemberley estate always remembered the kindness of Mr Darcy and most of all the pride that he once had and overcame, to create a gentleman that everyone admired. _


End file.
